Interruptions, Interruptions
by Sengsouly
Summary: All Hidan wants to do is just finish a ritual, but with his luck, he keeps getting interrupted. What are these interruptions? Well, read and find out, because more Akatsuki craziness in coming your way. Read and Review. Second fanfiction, so please no flames.


**AN: Again this story is for my friend, Nor, because she can't help but love Hidan. We just think of the craziest things in badminton. It's just too bad that it's over… anyways this will mention things from my previous one shot, but you don't have to read it to understand this one. Sorry if the characters are OOC, or if there are any spelling and grammatical errors. I am also very sorry because I had spelled Kakuzu's name wrong throughout my last one shot! This is rated "T" for teens because of Hidan's potty mouth. Read and review, but please, no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also don't own YouTube.**

**Interruptions, Interruptions**

BOOM! There was an explosion from the kitchen. Two screams were heard. One of them being Tobi; he had to have pissed Deidara off so much to the point where he got blasted with explosive clay. The other had to be Kakuzu, for the voice screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Do you know how much kitchen sinks and counters cost? Of course you don't, because I pay for everything in this house!"

_Oh Jashin, will you make them shut the hell up, _thought Hidan, who was the middle of a ritual that for some reason involved a video recorder. He also had a pair of scissors, scotch tape, a bundle of bananas, and a sword beside him. _With all the damn noise in here, I won't be able to properly pay my respects to Jashin… _

A few minutes later Sasori came into the room. "Now, where is that video camera?" he asked to himself, not noticing Hidan in side. Sasori look like he was very eager to record something and had the same smirk on his face that he had about a year ago.

"Um... Sasori, didn't you get out of therapy like two months ago? Don't tell me that you're fucking making those damn tapes for the guy down the street again? "questioned a Hidan who looked slightly curious and mildly pissed and agitated.

"!" was the puppets response. He wondered how he could overlook a very tall man that was standing in the middle of a room. His eyes didn't look calm whatsoever, but instead they had fear written all over them. "I um, well, er… of course not. Why would I be making those…? Yeah, well I'm just gonna go back to my room and uh yeah… see you later, I guess.

"Okay then…" was the simple reply that he got. _Oh man, I got to tell Pein that Sasori is making those tapes again_ was all Hidan can think, until the thought hit him. _Wait a minute, I'll tell him later, because now I can finish the ritual._

All was well for a while, but right before Hidan was about to use two of the bananas he was interrupted…again. But it wasn't Sasori—thank goodness—, it was none other than Kisame. "Hey, have you see Itachi? We were supposed to leave for a mission about an hour ago," questioned the tall, blue, shark-like man at Hidan's doorway.

"How the hell should I know where that girly partner of yours is at? He's probably outside or he already left without you," was the reply that he received.

**Meanwhile:**

"Wait a second, where did Kisame go? I thought that he had been following me the whole time. Maybe he ditched me when back at the lake I passed like two hours ago…"

**Back at the Hideout:**

"Okay, thanks anyways," said Kisame, "I just hope that Zetsu didn't eat him." His face became more serious at that statement.

"Then you better go check, because I could've sworn that I heard him eating earlier, and he said that it didn't have enough meat and had too much hair. Does that sound familiar to you?" stated Hidan, who was lying through his teeth but keeping a serious face.

Kisame just made a 'WTF OMG' face and ran out of the room, going to search for the cannibal.

"Dumbass shark." Remarked Hidan, "But at least I can finish paying my respects, hopefully."

Sadly, Hidan's fears had been correct, because after he had gone back to his spot on the floor Kakuzu come running in his room.

"Hidan, I hope you aren't making a mess in here—OMG how many time do I have to tell you 'No rituals on my nice and clean carpet' because I already have to pay for a new kitchen!" exclaimed his money obsessed partner, "You just wouldn't understand these kind of things, huh…"

"This wouldn't be that much of a problem if you weren't so hung up on money! I mean, the only thing that you can trust in this screwed up world is Jashin and his judgment of things, not some stupid ass pieces of paper," retorted Hidan, who was sounding more and more annoyed by the minute.

"What did you say—"

BOOM!

"AHH! Sorry Senpai, Tobi will be a good boy! Tobi will stop playing with your clay!" Screamed Tobi from another room, which was in the same directon of the living room.

"Just shut up, un! And then go way!" bellowed the voice of Deidara.

"But Senpai I—"

"That's it, KATSU!"

"NOOOO! My beautiful home, don't ruin it! Hidan, we'll discuss this later," was all that Kakuzu said before he fled out of the room.

_Humph, serves him right for bitching about tiny little stains on the carpet. At last, I can finally finish this up… Now, what part was I on? Shit I forgot! Um, I think I was about to use the scissors and tape… or was it the bananas and scissors? Hmm… _

Then, because Hidan didn't have any luck on his side that day, several Akatsuki members scurried their way into his room, being annoying as heck.

"Hidan, are you done with the camera yet—wait is it still going? Uh, forget I asked." That was Sasori.

"Oh no, I can't find Itachi, and Zetsu said that he hadn't eaten all day! Wait, then that means you were lying to me!" There's Kisame

"You guys owe me so much money; I have to replace the living room, kitchen, and half of the hallway! And Hidan, you have to clean your carpet, because I don't feel like wasting more money than I already have to!" Now that's Kakuzu.

"I'm sorry, Tobi will be a good boy from now on. Will you be good too Senpai, because you have a short fuse." Obviously that's Tobi.

"Tobi, quit talking; you're iving me a headache, un!" And of course that's Deidara.

"Oh no Senpai I'm so sorry! Will you forget Tobi?"

"Right after I do this, un. KATSU!"

"AHHHH!" was the reaction from everyone with the exception of Kakuzu who screamed "NO! Not another room to pay for!"

After the dust storm cleared out, the wreck of a room was now visible. The walls were barely holding up, the floor was breaking, and all the items were ruined—except the video recorder. Now that camera was very durable, and it had caught everything from that day on tape. From a little before Sasori entered the room, all the way to the present moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? Can't any of you see that I was in the middle of a special ceremony here?" Yelled Hidan at the top of his lungs. He looked very infuriated with everyone and everything.

"Um, ok, then we'll just be going out for a bit to let you cool down, ok," answered kisame,cwho seemed to be one of the more sane of the lot.

"Fine then, leave me in peace. It'll be a lot better if you guys do that."

"Okay, see you later,"

After the left Hidan had realized thet the camera got ALL of that on tape. He suddenly felt happy and ran over towards the recorder to see the quality of his video. After watching it, he was happy that it had amazing quality. Hidan smirked evilly to himself and thought '_This shit is totally going on YouTube… again.'_

**Epilogue**

Once again, Hidan had posted a video on YouTube that was highly liked. It even went viral. Naruto and his friends saw, and they couldn't believe that that's what their "wrenchingly evil" antagonists were really like. When Pein saw it he was very pissed off at the whole team, especially Hidan for posting yet another embarrassing video of the organization…

**AN: And that's the story. Sorry if the ending was upsetting, I just couldn't think of anything for it. Too bad school is over for me in three days, so the story ideas might not be as funny as these past two ones. Again, I am sorry for any errors or OOC-ness. I hope you enjoyed this story. Review and don't hesitate to give any advice to this young writer, but do hesitate to flame. Thank you. **


End file.
